


Graham's Imprisonment

by dandelion_wishes



Series: Misery Loves Company [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Misery - Stephen King
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Non-Canonical Character Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Some OOC, some elements of misery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part ii  Of Graham's Misery. Small chapter to wet an appetite</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No beta...grammar has left the building....  
> Own nothing...absolutely nothin'  
> Tags added as needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd half for previous fic Graham's Misery. You might want to read before this one..maybe not totally needed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter wet your appetite for this new fic for this crossover.  
> No beta grammar going out the window

Dreams.

Dreams of home, hearth, and fur flow lazily through Will's mind. He finds  himself standing in his favorite stream fly fishing. His dogs are sniffing and  romping on the bank. Suddenly his hair stands on th  back of his neck, there is no noise not even the sound of the  flowing creek. Will turn his head toward the bank. Will sees the raven stag with his head lowered. He sees Winston and Buster impaled on his antlers.Will drops his fishing pole as  he struggles to get to the shore. His waders keep sinking into mud. Will starts to become frantic. A  He tries to reach the dogs. He yells with no sound from his voice. He feels tears start to run down his face. The more he struggles he feels his breath shorten.

Will!

William! 

Will feels his shoulder shaken. He jerks awake. Will's eyes can't focus, he feels like he is suffocating under the weight of grief.

"William! Listen to me breath."

Will feels an oxygen mask placed over his face. His hands goes up to hold it. Will feels a strong hand already there. He takes in deep breaths of pure air. His breath becomes deeper and longer. He starts to feel lightheaded. 

Hannibal comes  into focus. His voice sounds fuzzy. As Will concentrates Hannibal's voice becomes crystal clear. Hannibal's hand is massaging the back of his head. Will tries to lean forward but finds that his torso is strapped to the bed.  His uninjured hand and foot are also restrained.

The splint on his left leg is more sophisticated. It looks like actually hospital grade equipment. His injured arm is in a sling that is strapped to his body to keep it immobile.

The tears from his dream are real. Hannibal hands cup his face, lifting it gently. His thumbs wipeS away the residual tears.

"Dear Will. You are truly a tormented soul. These nightmares send you running in the night...maybe sleepwalking...Yes?" Asks Hannibal his hands pushing curls away from his face.

"Why...am I restrained?" Will whispers.

"To protect you from aggrevating your injuries; undoing all my work to put you back to gather. Your injuries were infected from neglect. Matthew wasn't qualified to care for you like you need." Hannibal turns Will's head from side to side as if he is  looking for something.

Hannibal nods his head in satisfaction. "I also admit that I enjoy seeing you struggle."

Will moves his head out of Hannibal's hands. "Your a sadist. You love the power you have over your victims."

Hannibal smiles softly. His eyes have far look to them. He strokes his knuckles down Will's cheek. Will flinches.

"Now, now …. I am not going to kill you William. You are fascinating. But that does not mean I won't hurt you."

Will eyes widen. "Welll that is very direct. I could say that I don't find you interesting.But we both know that is not true."

"It refreshing to be able to be so open and honest with someone for once."

"I'm sure it feels refreshing, as long as you've been hiding."

Hannibal smiles wide." Do you really think I am hiding?"

"I guess hiding is an incorrect term...a better one better one is playing a game."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile and the chapter is short. I have found myself a little stuck. I think this help pull me out. Anyway no beta.

"What game do you think I am playing William?" Hannibal places a hand beside Will's pillow. He looks at him intently.

"I would say cat and mouse. You of course is the cat. The FBI is the mouse."

"What are you then?"

"I think I  am the bait. But whose bait, I'm not sure of at the moment." Will shrugs his shoulder as he glances over the room. It looks like a basement made of concrete and stone. It feels damp and chilly.

Hannibal smiles saying "I think you were bait but now you are a prize now."

"I think you will discover I am no prize. I am a lot of  hassle or so I've been told." Will grimaces.

Hannibal mearly tilts his head to the side and the corners turned up slightly. The Ripper was hard to read, Will realizes he will have to study him closely. Will drops his eyes away from Hannibal's direction.

"Not fond of eye contact are you?"

"Nope.tend to avoid it. I am on the spectrum after all."

"I don't think your on the autism spectrum at all. You have pure empathy. If you were on the spectrum you would have very little. No I believe your empathy has forced you into some defensive strategies that look like autism. But regardless, It is rude not to make eye contact, William. But for you I'll make an exception for now.We will work on that in your therapy." Hannibal starts walking to the door.

"Therapy? I thought you were a surgeon that went into law enforcement by the look  of your uniform." Will is looking at Hannibal's nose.

" I was a surgeon and I have gone into law enforcement but I am still a licensed psychiatrist."

"Fuck me! This is more of a nightmare more than I thought. I am in the clutches of a  an overly polite serial killer who is a psychiatrist forcing me into therapy." Will gives an eye roll with his wittasim.

Hannibal's has a disapproving look cross his features."William. There a few rules in my household that you would be wise to follow. One is language. I do not tolerate foul language in conversation. Two respect and courtesy, extend it to me I will do the same. Three there is no waisting of food. An  finally do as I say, be obedient and no will punishment follow."

"And if I don't?" 

"Believe me, consequences will be severe."

Will swallows with a click in his throat."I see."

"I think you should rest now. I will make us something to eat." With that Hannibal opens the door to the room shutting it with a heavy thud. Will hears keys jangle and a click of a lock. Will knows this is more of a prison than Matthew's house was.

There are some steps to be taken and planned out for Will to survive and hopefully escape. He knows in his state, captor bonding would be very easily put into place. Will is vulnerable physically and mentally becuase of his injuries.

Will goes over his profile of the Ripper with a few adjustments. The Ripper,Hannibal is meticulous, highly intelligent, sadistic, controlling, possessive, who seems to pick his victims at random. Will is the exception to this but as of now he is a.hostage not a victim. The Ripper leave  no trace evidence, he turns pigs into art ans takes trophies. Since he is a psychiatrist he will be manipulator, love mind games and can delive deep into subconscious thoughts.

Will starts to rub his non injured limbs to stimulate warmth. He will have to ask Hannibal for another blanket. 'That will make him happy.' He thinks. Will hates to ask for anything and Hannibal loves it. Will makes a decision. He will have to strike a balance between being stubborn and  pilant. If he is too stubborn punishment could lead to death or if too pliant Will is boring leading to death.

Jack has  always had faith in me to catch the Ripper. Now can I survive him first without stepping into total darkness?  Will muses

* * *

 

Will wakes when he hears the door open. He opens one eye to see Hannibal bring in a tray with food. He has changed his uniform to shirt, tie sweater and slacks. 'His psychiatrist uniform.' Will assumes a costumes change for another performance.

"Is it evening." Will asks

"It is indeed."

"It's hard to tell time with no clock or windows." 

"I am sure  it is but for now, I will be  your gauge."

"That's  makes me a little dependant on you."

Hannibal picks up a cup of water with a straw brings it Will's lips. As Will leans forward to take the straw, Hannibal moves  it away. Will looks up into Hannibal's eyes out of instinct. 

"You already are William, until you are fully healed." He move  the water back to where

Will can reach the straw. He sips thirstly. When Will stops, Hannibal picks up a fork he stabs some chicken and potato. He lifts it to Will's mouth. Hannibal watches Will takes a tentative bite. Will closes his eyes and groans quietly.

"That is delicious." He says

"Thank you. Something warm and comforting I thought would be best."

Will takes another bite. When he finish chewing he swallows the food and some pride to ask Hannibal about another blanket.Hannibal nods his head agreeing to get him one after Will's meal.

They continue is silence a  Will alternates between eating and drinking. He feels exhaustion coming on, all the social interaction and eating has taken a toll. Will closes his eyes when Hannibal takes the tray. He returns shortly with two thick blankets. He checks Will's injuries. He places the blankets on them and hands Will some pain medication.Will takes them without compliant.

"I will  see you in the morning, William."

"What if I need you in the night?are you close?"

"Don't worry, I can see and hear you." Hannibal points toward a camera in the room.

Hannibal leaves and locks Will in the room. Will wonders if anyone is looking for him or have they already given up.He falls asleep with that on his mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
